Transformers heroes Drift's story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the transformers heroes story of Drift and much more about him.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 born and growing up

Drift started life like most transformers he didn't just appear he had to be born. His mother and father were expecting a sparkling. A mechling and they could not wait.

This was going to be their first and only child. And they knew he would be destined for greatness. But that is just his early life. They wont know the rest of their sons life which I'll get to later.

The special day had arrived. He was born and they named him Drift. "Drift you are destined for greatness." His father told him.

6 years later. Drift is happy playing with other younglings but when he saw something weaker than another being harmed are going to be harmed he stopped it and saved the weaker.

12 years later tragedy strikes. The war entered his home town. His parents are killed. And Drift is found hurt. The circle of light found him and saved him and repaired him. He lived as samurai. But when the war reached the circle of light Drift's happiness evaporated again. Especially when he couldn't save his best friend's life from the circle of light. Drift continued to be an autobot searching for a purpose and soon he will find a purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 meeting the minicons

Drift was walking near a large drain and he heard crying. He looked in the drain and saw Jetstorm crying. "Oh my!" Drift said. He walked into the drain. "Please don't hurt me! When my brother comes back and sees that you've hurt me he'll get you!" Jetstorm said. "Sorry I didn't me to scare you I heard your crying wanted see what was going on." Drift said. Then the Autobot pulled out a handkerchief. "Here dry your optics." He said. Jetstorm took it and dried his optics and blew his nose. "There that's better I'm Drift what's your name?' Drift asked. "Jetstorm," Jetstorm answered. "Now where is your brother." Drift asked. "He is getting supplies but he's been gone a long time." Jetstorm answered. "Your parents might know where he is," Drift said. "My brother and I have no parents." Jetstorm answered. "Oh sorry, I'm sure he will be back soon," Drift said. "I hope so because he is all the family I have left!" Jetstorm said and started crying again. "There, there, there." Drift said. Jetstream came in with energon. He placed it down. "Hey what are you doing?! Leave him alone!" Jetstream said. "Sorry your brother was crying and was trying to cheer him up." Drift said. "Jetstream this Drift," Jetstorm said. Jetstream nodded and gave Jetstorm a cube of energon which Jetstorm accepted. Jetstorm started to drink. "How could you afford all that?" Drift asked. "Um, um" Jetstream said. "You stole didn't you?" Drift said looking at the two minicons. "Yes we steal energon just to survive. We're too young for jobs and have no money so we have no choice!" Jetstream said. "It's true," Jetstorm said. Drift thought about it. _These two really need someone to look after them, I know I'll take care of them they need me. And I wont be so lonely._ "Come with me you two." Drift said. The two of them looked confused. Drift picked them up. "Your not turning us in are you?" Jetstream asked. "No your living with me, you two need someone to look after you teacher from this day forward I'm you two's sensei so you can count on me. Your safe with me." Drift said and he took them home with him. "Here this energon is better for you and it isn't from some old store houses which you got yours from so tell me why did you steal it?" Drift asked them. "We asked a rich bot if we could have some energon but he said "Scram! Beat you beggars!"So we had no choice." Jetstream said. "How dishonorable can one be turning down starving younglings." Drift said. "Sounds like you are a bot of honor." Jetstorm said. "Yes and you will learn honor from me just like I learned from my teacher." Drift said. "Thank you master Drift." They said.

So his life with his new students had began.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 falling in love

It was an ordinary day Drift his minicon students Jetstream and Jetstorm have been with us for almost a week. So today we warped to the wilds of India. But poor Airazor manage to get conk on the noggin from a rock that another minicon kicked. "Airazor are you alright?" Fracture asked his minicon. "I think so." Airazor mumbled. Then a female Autobot came out along with a female Decepticon and their minicons. They introduced themselves the Autobot was Skid and her mincons were Cloudjumper and Windstorm they were sisters. The Decepticon was Smackdown and her minicons were Bomber and Stripper who were sisters as well. They decided to hang around for awhile. And I can tell Drift really likes Skid.

Then it started to get late. But during dinner time Airazor wasn't feeling well and passed out. "Airazor whats wrong?' Fracture asked. He placed a hand on Airazor's forehead. And he discovered that Airazor had a fever. "You just leave it to me." Skid said. "Why?" We asked. "I know every herbal remedy there is even ones from other planets. We just saw some herbs out here that reduce fever, Didn't we students?" Skid asked her minicons. "Yes," Cloudjumper and Windstorm said. And they went off to get them. She ground up the herbs. "There its all ready." Skid said bringing over the medicine. "Here, Airazor open up." Skid said. Airazor opened his mouth and taking the medicine. "That's it, it might be a little bitter." Skid said. Airazor swallowed it. "All Airazor needs is a good night's rest is all Airazor needs now." Skid said. "That was amazing you think you can my students and I that?" Drift asked. "Of course I would love too." Skid said.

A couple of days Skid and Smackdown and their minicons joined us.

A few months Drift and Skid got married. I'm telling you those two are perfect for one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a new family member

Drift and Skid had been married for about 6 months.

Skid woke up she felt sick. Drift was worried. The medics looked at her she was just fine and pregnant! Drift was thrilled and nervous.

Jetstorm and Jetstream were happy for their master. Windstorm and Cloudjumper were happy for their teacher Skid.

Drift and Skid began to prepare things for the new arrival. The others helped too.

The months had passed. Finally that magic moment had arrived. Everyone was waiting outside. Drift was watching. "Come on Skid you can do it!" Drift said. After 4 hours a little sparkling was born. "It's a femme!" Red alert proudly announced. Amby wrapped the sparkling in pink blanket and handed her to Drift. "I think we should name her Crystal because she is so beautiful." Drift said. "I think it fits." Skid said. Crystal cried. Drift almost jumped. Amby smiled and handed Drift a bottle. Drift lowered the bottle to his daughter's mouth. Crystal grabbed the bottle and began to suckle. "She is mostly orange like you." Skid said. "Yes she has your optics," Drift said. Crystal finished about half of the bottle and Drift pulled the bottle away burped her. Drift walked out of the room and introduced her to everyone. "Congratulations master Drift." Jetstorm and Jetstream said. "Thank you," Drift said. "How is Skid?" Windstorm and Cloudjumper asked. "Oh she's fine." Drift said. "Good," they said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Daddy watching Crystal

"Drift are you sure you can watch Crystal by yourself for a week?" Skid asked. "Of course I can, Jetstorm and Jetstream said they are willing to help." Drift said. "Okay, see you next week." She said kissing him. She walked quietly in her sleeping daughter's room. "Bye, Crystal." She whispered.

Drift kept the baby monitor on hand. "Okay ready for Tia-chi?" Jetstream asked. "Yep," Jetstorm said. "Okay let's start." Drift said. Right in the middle of it crying was heard over the monitor. "I'll be right back." Drift said. Crystal was crying she was squirming. Drift walked up to her crib. He picked her up. "It's okay daddy's here," Drift said bouncing her. Crystal sniffled and whimpered. Crystal continued to show how unhappy she was. Drift decided to try the bottle. He was making the formula. Jetstorm and Jetstream came in. "What are you doing master Drift?" Jetstorm asked. "I'm making Crystal a bottle." Drift answered trying to get things done with one hand. "Hey Drift we'll keep an eye on her while you make the formula." Jetstream said. "Thank you pupils just be careful she's only a week old." Drift said. "Sure thing," Jetstorm said. Drift set her down on the ground on a blanket. Crystal looked at the two minicons watching her. Jetstorm got down and patted her head. Crystal cooed. Her tank growled. She cried. Jetstorm and Jetstream jumped. Drift came over with the bottle and picked Crystal up and put the teat in her mouth. Crystal stopped crying and began to drink the formula. "Wow look at her go." Jetstorm said. Jetstream nodded. Crystal's optics were starting grow heavy. Drift pulled the bottle away which only had less than half left. Drift put Crystal up to his shoulder and began patting her back. Crystal let out big burp and sighed. Drift wrapped her in a blanket. Crystal's optics seemed pretty heavy still. Drift began to rock her slowly. Crystal fell asleep she snuggled into Drift's chest. "AW," Jetstorm and Jetstream said. Drift placed her back in the crib. "Shush," Drift said putting his finger to his lips. The three of them crept out of the room ever so quietly.

They trained for awhile until Crystal started crying again. Drift walked in picked her up. He smelled something. "PU you need to be changed." Drift said taking her to the changing table. Jetstorm and Jetstream decided to watch. Drift did it without any trouble. Jetstorm and Jetstream smiled. Crystal saw the two minicons and reached out to them. Drift saw this and suggested they take a break and watch a family friendly movie. Jetstorm chose Cinderella. "Would you like to hold her?" Drift asked. "Yes," They said. Drift placed her in Jetstream's arms she touched his face. "She likes me." Jetstream said. "She sure does." Drift said. Drift then placed her in Jetstorm's arms. She patted his face and grabbed a hold of one of the horns on the front of his helm. "She sure is strong for a little thing." Jetstorm commented.

The day before Skid came back Drift needed to shower real quick. "Can you two watch her while I shower?" Drift asked Jetstorm and Jetstream. "Sure," they said. A few minutes sometime after he left Crystal began to cry. Jetstream and Jetstorm were unsure what to do. Jetstorm began to pat her on the back and Crystal burped and let out sigh and snuggled into Jetstorm's neck. "AW," Jetstream said. "Is everything alright in here?" Drift asked. "It is now." Jetstorm answered Drift. "Jetstorm burped Crystal right when she was about to explode." Jetstream said. Crystal began to kiss Jetstorm. "Look she's kissing him." Jetstream said. "Aw," Drift said.

Skid came back and was happy to see little Crystal again.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 letting go

Jetstorm and Jetstream are grown up and not being taught by Drift anymore they are marrying the girls of their dreams. But if you ask me Drift is not ready.

I looked and I saw Drift was looking at a photo. It was one I took on the anniversary of the day he met Jetstorm and Jetstream. "Hey, what you doing?" I asked. "Just looking at this picture," Drift said. "Don't want them to leave do you?" I asked him. "No, I want them to stay, they're like sons to me." Drift replied. Abigail was there too. "Hey Drift did I tell you about the time I left home?" Abigail said. "No," He said. "Well I was going off to college to become doctor." Abigail said. "Okay what did your parents do?" Drift asked. "Well they said me leaving home meant their work as parents was done. They raise me and taught me to stand on my own two feet. They also said they had to let go because I was ready even though they might think I'm not." Abigail said. "Okay," Drift said. "That's a chance I will have to take with Amanda and Erica someday." Abigail added.

The wedding was lovely. When Jetstorm and Jetstream were about to leave they ran up and hugged Drift. "We promise to keep in touch." Jetstream said. "And visit." Jetstorm said. "Bye." They said. They left. Drift looked at Abigail. "Abigail when you left did you're parents cry?' He asked. "Yes mostly after I was gone." She said. Tears ran down Drift's face. "It's seem's just like yesterday they were very young younglings I found in that drain pipe." Drift said. "Are you alright Drift?" I asked. "I'm more than alright I'm going to be just fine." Drift said with smile. _I sure am going to miss those two._ Drift thought.


End file.
